Kindergarten Things
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Kindergarten can be full of drama believe it or not, but it's where little Ally Dawson meets her other half, "future rockstar" Austin Moon. Join the two and their best friends as they do kindergarten things. Yes, the cover image is supposed to look like that.
1. Future Rockstar

**Rewriting this story that I had originally posted on my old account. The idea was cute and sweet but the story honestly sucked.**

**LoveShipper, you might remember this one. ;)**

**BTW, I didn't proofread this because I was hella exhausted.**

* * *

Little Ally Dawson entered the room and quickly scanned it with her eyes. There was a tall, bald man sitting at a desk in the back, near a shelf of books. The room was filled with lots of students, doing puzzles, playing house, reading books. Her stomach knotted up as she realized she knew none of them.

If there was one thing Ally hated, it was meeting new people.

Well, that and having to talk in front of them.

She gulped, it wasn't that she was expecting to know anyone, the only friend she had was Trish from their previous year of Pre-K together. However the curly haired latina was nowhere to be found.

"ALLY!"

Aha, there she was.

"Trish! I'm so happy to see you!" Ally clapped her hands and spun around, coming face-to-face with her sassy playmate.

"Inside voices, girls!" The bald man hissed.

"Sorry," Ally looked down.

"Woah, kindee-garden looks fun," Trish grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her around the room.

"Look at all these kids I don't know..." Ally mumbled.

"We're gonna make _lots_ of new friends Ally, don't worry," Trish insisted.

"I hope so," Ally sighed. They toured the room, Ally read over the titles of the books and spotted one of her favorites, _Green Eggs and Ham_. Seeing it there relaxed her a bit and she almost managed a smile.

"C'mon, there's paint over there!" Trish quickly pulled her towards the tiny easels and various finger paints.

Just as she was opening up a plastic cup of red paint, the bald man walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat, "Students, welcome to kindergarten! We're going to have a wonderful year together," he smiled warmly, "I'm Mr. Katsopolis, please line up at the door so I can assign your seats."

The students ran like a pack of wild animals to line up. As if being the first would get them a prize of some sort. Ally waited for the madness to clear out before joining Trish at the very end of the line.

"Mr. Katsaplis seems nice," Trish said quietly.

"His name is Mr. Katsopolis, Trish," Ally corrected.

"Whatever," Trish shrugged, turning around. Ally brought her hand to chew on her pretty brown locks, but reminded herself that that was weird. At least, that's what Gabbie had told her last year. Gabbie O'Donald was the meanest girl in Pre-K, and she was standing at the very front of the line.

"Aw, man!" Trish said, "Why'd _she _ have to be in our class?" She and Ally had noticed the little blonde at the same time. Her "bffs" were right beside her, Amanda "Mandy" Moiardo and Miranda "Mandy" Johnson, or the Mandys as everyone called them.

There was a knock at the door. Mr. K sighed as he reached to open it, the students would later learn the being late was one of his biggest pet peeves.

A little blonde boy bounced into the room, followed by a taller red head. They were both holding lunch boxes. The blonde's was spiderman and the red head's was covered in Zaliens. Ally only knew that because it was Trish's favorite movie.

"Back of the line please, boys," Mr. K shook his head.

The boys hurried down to where Trish and Ally were standing, their lunch boxes swinging around their legs.

"Hi," the little blonde one waved to Ally.

"Hello," she waved back to him. He said nothing else so she turned aruond.

He called out the names to be seated at tables of 6 scattered throughout the room and it came down to Gabbie, Mandy J., Ally, Trish, and those two boys and Ally realized those were her table-mates (if that's what you could call them).

"You six, to that table in the back," Mr. K told them. Ally sighed but followed the other 5 kids to table 7.

Ally sat between Trish and that blonde boy because he seemed nice enough. The redheaded boy sat beside Mandy, and Gabbie sat beside her.

"Take a moment to get to know the kids at your table because you'll be sitting with them all year," Mr. K said, looking down at his clipboard.

"I'm Austin!" The blonde boy said happily. He smiled at Ally, "What's your name?"

"Um... I'm Ally," she said quietly.

"I'm Dez!" The redhead was louder than the blonde, but he seemed nice.

"Dez," Ally said nervously, "there's no yelling in the classroom."

"Oh... sorry," Dez whispered. Austin shook his head and sighed.

"I'm Trish," she said said nonchalantly.

"I'm Mandy and this is Gabbie."

"It's nice to meet you. When-" Austin started.

"Ew, why are you sitting by smelly Ally Dawson?" Gabbie asked. Ally sighed, they were going to make these two boys disgusted by her on the first day.

"She's not smelly, she smells kinda like the stuff my mom always puts in my hair during bath time," Austin smiled. Gabbie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I hope you've made some new friends... now I'm gonna call you up and just have you say your name and something about yourself," Mr. K announced. Ally gulped, this was exactly the kind of thing she hated. Talking in front of people.

He went through the list of names, but Ally wasn't listening. She was dreading the moment that he called her name. What if she said something stupid?

"Miss Ally Dawson, it's your turn," Mr. K said from his desk at the back of the room.

"O-ok," she choked out, Austin gave her a small smile from their table in the back as she stepped to the front of the class.

"I'm Ally Dawson, and, um, I like to write things and play the piano," she said quietly. After a nod from the teacher, she hurried back to her seat. Out of her friends, Dez was next. (Were they friends? Ally hoped so, she needed all the friends she could get)

"I'm Dez! I really like movies and TV! My favorite movie is Zaliens, there's gonna be a part 2 soon! That's what my mom says, but-"

"Thank you, Dez," Mr. K interrupted.

"You're welcome!" He said cheerfully, making his way to his seat. There were a few kids between him and Austin, but not many.

"My name is Austin Moon and someday I'm gonna be a rockstar!" he dropped to his knees and air guitared.

"Don't forget that you like pancakes!" Dez called. Austin jumped up and pointed to him, "Yeah! I love pancakes! My mom makes them every Saturday morning!"

"Thank you, Mr. Moon, you can take your seat now," Mr. K said before Austin went any further.

"Okay!"

"I wish I had enough courage to be as cool as you guys," Ally sighed once Austin returned to his seat."

"Courage? What's that?" Austin asked curiously.

"It's that stuff that Goldilocks ate," Dez exclaimed.

"That's porridge," Ally corrected.

"Oh... then I don't know what courage is," Dez shrugged.

"Courage is when you're not afraid of anything," Ally explained.

"Oh... then I don't have courage, I'm afriad of lots of stuff, like the dark is kinda scary, and I don't like snakes," Austin said.

"And you're afraid of umbrellas!" Dez added helpfully.

"I am not!" Austin quickly said.

"Yeah you are! 'Member that time at the Strawberry farm when it started to rain and my mom got out the umbrella and you cried?" Dez smiled at his friend, as if he was helping.

"Dez," Austin groaned, "You're not 'sposed to tell anyone about that!"

"I forgot," Dez shrugged mindlessly.

"I'm going to pass out a sheet of paper, all you have to do is draw a picture of your family, okay?" Mr. K explained.

"Oh! My family is me and my mom and dad, they work at a matress store. It's called "Moon's Matress Kingdom, our matresses are firm but our prices are soft," Austin said in an awful British accent.

"Hey! That's where I bought my bed from!" Trish said.

"Really? Did you see a blonde lady or a blonde guy? Those are my parents," Austin grinned.

"Your mom helped my mom find my brother's bed," Trish replied.

"Is your mom friends with my mom?" asked Austin.

"I don't know, maybe," Trish shrugged as Mr. K placed a stack of paper at the center of the table, all the kids reached out with their small hands and grabbed one.

Trish drew herself, her mommy, her daddy, and her little baby brother JJ. They all had dark hair, she smiled as she added some finishing touches.

Austin drew himself and his parents, they were all blonde. He drew himself with a guitar and his parents holding a matress and grinned cheekily at his finished work.

Dez covered his paper with himself, his sister, and his parents, all gingers. He was proud of it, and he happily showing Austin.

Ally wasn't having as much fun, she and her father were the only ones on her paper. She sighed. She really missed her mommy.

Mr. K passed out a piece of tape and told the students to hang their picture wherever they wanted it, naturally Ally hung hers by Trish, Austin, and Dez's pictures.

"Ally, why doesn't your picutre have a mommy?" Austin asked.

"My mom and dad aren't married anymore and she's in Africa," Ally replied quietly.

"Why's she in Africa if you're here?" Austin sighed.

"I guess she likes the animals more than she likes me," she shrugged.

"I'm sure that's not true," Austin shook his head, for a minute Ally almost believed him. But then she remembered that her mom left her and her dad for some dumb monkeys.

"It is, but it's okay," Ally shook her head.

"Well, I'm really sorry about your mommy, you could meet mine in the afternoon when she comes to get me, she's a really good mommy, I can share her with you!" Austin offered.

"Okay," Ally nodded as she followed Austin to the building blocks for free time. She knew you couldn't really share mommies, and even if you could it wouldn't be the same. But his offer was sweet and she didn't have it in her to tell him that.

* * *

**Awww, how cute! **

**I haven't given up on Green, I swear. In fact, I updated it on Tuesday and I'm writing this just because it's really different. Green is Raura and it's kind of more mature and deeper. This is Auslly and it's lighthearted and simple and I can just have fun with it. Y'know? I have time for both, I'm just horribly lazy. **

**No, really, it's a problem.**

**I'll refrain myself from starting anymore unnecessary fics, I promise. :D**

**And yes, the cover thingy is _supposed_to look like it was created by a 6 year old.**


	2. Boy Cooties

**6 reviews yay! **  
**Chubbyhippos what are you talking about? Haha, I'm lost. What did I copy? If you're referring to the other one 'The Early Years' I wrote that one too but that was more like a rough draft for this since I felt it needed improvement. Please explain? :)**  
**Anywho... I wanted to thank everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They made my day. :)**  
**I will not do a disclaimer because this is FAN FICTION, which basically implys that I don't own any of the characters used (other than Gabbie and the Mandys).**  
**And I promise I'll update Green soon. I would promise this weekend but I'm going to a birthday party, but there's a good chance it'll get done tomorrow afternoon/evening/3 in the morning.**

* * *

Recess is supposed to be the best time of a student's day. Playing, running, not being told to 'quiet down' every second. But not for Ally, she hated recess. That was just an opportunity for Gabbie and the Mandys to pick on her. Although, a part of her did somewhat enjoy recess, it meant she got to see that kid in 1st grade. What was his name?  
Oh right, Dallas.  
"Hey, Ally! Wanna play tag?" Austin asked.  
"No," Ally said dreamily, staring at the door. Mrs. Palm's class would be coming out soon, which meant Dallas would be too.  
"Okay, wanna build a sand castle?" he asked hopefully.  
She turned to give him a look, "No."  
"We could play hide and seek? You hide, and I'll-"  
"No thanks, Austin."  
"Oh, do you wanna seek? I can hide?"  
"No, Austin."  
"Well... wanna come down the slide with me?"  
"No."  
"We can play hop skotch?"  
"No."  
"What do you wanna do?"  
"I just wanna stay here," Ally turned her head back to the door.  
Austin observed their location, under an old tree with that stupid mossy stuff hanging down, with a somewhat disgusted look on his face he said, "What's so great about here?"  
"Because I can see Dallas from here," Ally pointed to the door, where Mrs. Palm and her first graders were exiting the school building in a not-so-neat line.  
"Dallas? Who's that?" Austin finally sat down crossed legged beside Ally.  
"He's a first grader," she replied.  
"Woah! A big kid?" He said, suddenly interested.  
"I guess," she shrugged.  
"What'd he do? Steal your toy? Want me to beat him up?" Austin asked excitedly.  
"No, silly! He didn't do anything _bad,_" Ally giggled.  
"Then what's so interesting about him?" Austin scoffed, as far as he knew he was far more intersting than this Dallas kid.  
"I just really like him, that's all," she answered.  
"I thought you said boys had cooties?" he recalled. A couple weeks ago Austin had tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him off talking about these things called cooties. Austin assumed it was germs and he spent a lot of time scrubbing himself with hand santitizer. Well, up until his mom caught him and took it away.  
"Not all boys, Dallas doesn't have cooties."  
"But I do?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Why? How do I get rid of them?"  
"You can't," she said, slightly frustrated. Austin sure did ask a lot of questions.  
"How come Dallas doesn't have cooties?"  
"He just doesn't, Austin! Okay? Now leave me alone!" She said, she didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, and she honestly meant to throw a 'please' in there somewhere. If she hadn't been so focused on Dallas she would've seen the tears welling in Austin's brown eyes.  
"Okay," he sighed, standing up. He ducked under the low hanging moss and went off to find Dez, the only person he was sure actually liked him. Maybe he and Ally weren't friends after all.

* * *

**Poor baby Austin. **

**I have a reason for Austin being so clingy and nosy, but I'm pretty certain you already know what that reason is. If you don't, well... you'll find out eventually, but I can't say it'll be soon. **  
**Oh, and happy halloween!**


	3. Girl Cooties

**Thank you brz, I totally understand where you're coming from and yes I do agree that this fandom can be a tad sensitive when it comes to critisizm, and I thank you for being so polite about everything. And for taking the time to review. It was greatly appreciated.**  
**I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or any other names you recognize. ;)**

* * *

"Come back in, class!" Mr. K called the students back into the building, recess had ended.  
Austin sat in his seat and made sure to turn away from Ally's chair, since she hated him. He wondered why she'd put up with him these past few weeks if he had cooties. He really did think they were friends now, and it made him sad to see her prove him wrong.  
"'Scuse me, Austin," Ally said, scooting around him so she could get to her seat. He didn't move and kept his mouth shut. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ally asked.  
"I think I have cootie fever," he said angrily.  
"Huh?"  
"You have cooties too you know," Austin said.  
"I do not!"  
"Yeah you do. If I have cooties, you have cooties."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"What are you guys screaming about?" Trish asked, returning to her seat.  
"Austin said I have cooties!" Ally protested.  
"Why would you say that, stupid?!" Trish punched his arm.  
"Ow! She said I had cooties first!" Austin squeaked, rubbing his sore arm.  
"Neither of you dummies have cooties," Trish rolled her eyes.  
"But Ally said-"  
"Who cares? Cooties aren't real anyways," Trish scoffed.  
"Cooties are real," Ally mumbled.  
"Ally, you're the smart one! Do you really think cooties are real?" Trish asked.  
"Well my dad always says boys have cooties, except for him because I like him," Ally explained, "And since I like Dallas too, I thought he didn't have cooties either."  
"So you don't like me?" Austin muttered.  
"I-"  
"You're a meanie!" Austin stood up and ran out the door, back onto the playground.  
"Austin!" Mr. K shouted in a deep, intimidating voice. But the boy was already too far out of earshot. Mr. K stood at his desk, confused and unsure of what to do now. He couldn't just leave his class alone, but then again he had to get Austin to come back inside.  
"I'll go get him!" Ally volunteered.  
"Thank you, Ally," he smiled. She calmly followed Austin to the playhouses, and Mr. K went on with his math lesson while watching the two kids from the corner of his eye.  
"Austin? Are you okay?" Ally asked, poking her head in the window. He turned away from her and ignored her question.  
"Go away," he sniffled, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Ally circled around the tiny house and pushed the wooden door open, she crawled in beside Austin and made herself comfortable.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Ally sighed.  
"Why did you say you didn't like me? And that I had cooties?" Austin turned to her.  
"I never said I didn't like you, but I think I like Dallas in a different way," Ally told him.  
"So you like him more than you like me?"  
Ally thought about it, she didn't really know Dallas, "Nah, I like you more."  
"Are we friends?"  
"Best friends."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," she nodded, wrapping her tiny arms around him.  
"So I don't have cooties anymore?" Austin asked, hugging her back. He couldn't help but notice how pretty her hair smelled, kind of like strawberries.  
"No," she shook her head, "but do I still have cooties?"  
"You never had cooties, I didn't mean what I said," he answered once they untangled their arms.  
"I'm really sorry," Ally sighed.  
"Me too," he nodded, "hey, Dez is coming to my house tomorrow afternoon to play. You and Trish should come."  
"Okay! But you're mom meet my daddy," Ally shrugged.  
"They can meet later when they come to get us," Austin agreed.  
"Wanna come back inside now?" Ally asked.  
"Let's go," he stood and offered his hand to help her up.  
"Thanks," she smiled, standing up beside him. They skipped happily back to Mr. K's kindergarten classroom and she helped him and Dez with their math worksheets.

* * *

**I try not to self promote but I think you'd like my Raura one-shot that I just posted. It's called "Our Book" so... um... yeah bye?**


End file.
